letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Simpsons episodes
Episodes ;Key * In the # column: ** The first number refers to the order it aired during the entire series. ** The second number refers to the episode number within its season: i.e. 1506 would be the sixth episode of the fifteenth season. * The production code refers to the code assigned to the episode by the production team. The first two characters refer to the season the episode was made for. The first season is 7Gxx, the second is 7Fxx, the third is 8Fxx and the fourth is 9Fxx. After that, the fifth season started with 1F and continued in order until season nine (which was 5F). Starting with season ten, the production codes started with AABF, with the first letter changing for each season (i.e. BABF, CABF, etc.) The number at the end of the code is the order in which that episode was produced during that production run. Season 1 (1989–1990) Season 2 (1990–1991) Season 3 (1991–1992) Season 4 (1992–1993) Season 5 (1993–1994) Season 6 (1994–1995) Season 7 (1995–1996) Season 8 (1996–1997) Season 9 (1997–1998) Season 10 (1998–1999) Season 11 (1999–2000) Season 12 (2000–2001) Season 13 (2001–2002) Season 14 (2002–2003) Season 15 (2003–2004) Season 16 (2004–2005) Season 17 (2005–2006) Season 18 (2006–2007) Season 19 (2007–2008) Season 20 (2008–2009) Season 21 (2009–2010) Season 22 (2010–2011) Season 23 (2011–2012) Unscheduled episodes Ratings The Simpsons first season was the Fox network's first TV series to rank among a season's top 30 highest-rated shows. Due to its success, the Fox network decided to switch The Simpsons timeslots in hopes that it would result in higher ratings for the lead out shows. It would move from 8:00 PM on Sunday night to the same time on Thursday where it would compete with The Cosby Show, the number one show at the time. Many of the producers were against the move, as The Simpsons had been in the top 10 while airing on Sunday and they felt the move would destroy its ratings. Ratings wise, new episodes of The Cosby Show beat The Simpsons every time during the second season and The Simpsons eventually fell out of the top 10. At the end of the season Cosby averaged as the fifth highest rated show on television while The Simpsons was 38th. The show remained in its Thursday timeslot until the sixth season. The ratings for The Simpsons are split into two tables: * Season 1-11 are ranked by households (in millions) watching the series. * Season 12-22 are ranked by actual viewers (in millions) watching the series. The difference between the rank from season 11 to 12 is not a reflection of a huge audience gain, but rather that the show did better in terms of actual viewers in comparison with other shows. ;Notes # Until the 1996-1997 television season, ratings were calculated over 30 weeks from September to mid April. Episodes that aired after mid April were not part of the overall average and ranking. # Season one had approximately 13.4 million viewing households. Season two dropped 9%, resulting in an average of approximately 12.2 million viewing households. # Season three had an average rating of 13.0 points. For the season of 1991-1992, each point represented 921,000 viewing households, resulting in a total average of approximately 12.0 million viewing households. # Season four had approximately 12.1 million viewing households. Season five dropped 13%, resulting in an average of approximately 10.5 million viewing households. Notes References * * * * * * * * External links *Episode list at The Simpsons.com * Simpsons Category:The Simpsons episodes Simpsons Simpsons Category:Wikipedia semi-protected pages bg:Списък с епизоди на Семейство Симпсън ca:Llista d'episodis d'Els Simpson cs:Seznam epizod seriálu Simpsonovi cy:Rhestr penodau The Simpsons de:Liste der Simpsons-Episoden es:Anexo:Episodios de Los Simpson fr:Liste des épisodes des Simpson gl:Lista de episodios de The Simpsons ko:심슨 가족의 에피소드 목록 it:Episodi de I Simpson ka:სიმპსონების ეპიზოდები lt:Sąrašas:Simpsonų serijos hu:A Simpson család epizódjainak listája nl:Lijst van afleveringen van The Simpsons ja:ザ・シンプソンズのエピソード一覧 no:Liste over Simpsons-episoder pl:Lista odcinków serialu Simpsonowie pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de The Simpsons ru:Серии мультсериала «Симпсоны» sq:Lista komplete e Episodeve Simpsons simple:List of The Simpsons episodes fi:Luettelo televisiosarjan Simpsonit jaksoista sv:Lista över avsnitt av Simpsons tr:Simpsonlar bölümleri listesi uk:Епізоди Сімпсонів